


Stay In Bed

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Morning After, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Tobio wants to go jogging. Osamu objects.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 254





	Stay In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> **For Day Five of Rarest Pairs Month: Sleepy**
> 
> Just a drabble of something in my head that wouldn't let go ^_^

The alarm woke Tobio up with its increasing volume of tones, stirring him from a deep sleep that he’d probably really needed. After sliding his thumb across the screen to dismiss it, he stretched his legs out with a groan, feeling pleasant aches over his body from the night before. Time to get up, he knew, already mapping where he’d left his things still in his suitcase, wondering if maybe he should pull up the GPS on his phone as he jogged so he wouldn’t get lost in an unfamiliar neighborhood.

With great care, he lifted his upper half off the bed, propped up on an elbow, and began to slide towards the edge to get out without disturbing the other occupant… only to have an arm wrap around his middle and haul him in close. 

Tobio’s eyes went wide momentarily from surprise. He’d thought he’d cut the alarm off quickly enough so that it didn’t wake Osamu, thought he’d been careful in his movements, but apparently not. Because Osamu was now clinging tightly to him and nuzzling his nose into the back of Tobio’s neck, making him shiver as his hot breath tickled sensitive skin and brought back sensory memories of the night before.

“Noooo,” Osamu practically whined, voice cracking from sleep, his heart thudding slowly against Tobio’s back. Man, Tobio forgot how muscular the guy was, broad shouldered with a tapered waist and everything defined in between. His own heart began thumping as he recalled exactly how Osamu looked, at the way his muscles rolled with every movement. He’d been practically drooling as he watched his boyfriend haul huge bags of rice around his onigiri restaurant and he couldn’t even begin to think about how he’d looked the night before as they’d stripped each other bare.

He really needed to go jog and that would be damn near impossible with a boner.

“I gotta go, ‘Samu,” he replied, patting his boyfriend’s forearm where it was around his waist before trying to unwrap it.

“No.”

Tobio sighed and rolled his eyes, even as the corner of his lips curled up. “Yes,” he argued back fondly. “Thought Atsumu was the needy, clingy one.”

Osamu simply snorted, which was a testament to how tired and not awake he was. Not a surprise. His hours at Onigiri Miya had him coming back late, then with the multiple rounds they’d engaged in…

Hell. Now Tobio was feeling tired and he put a fist over his mouth to suppress his yawn.

“Sleep,” Osamu grumbled, nuzzling more at the back of Tobio’s head and slinging a leg over both of Tobio’s. The movement had him pressing in even closer and Tobio shuddered at the sensation of his very naked boyfriend clinging close, soft length between his cheeks.

Yep. Gonna ignore that little fact.

“‘Samu,” he urged, now trying to unwrap both an arm and a leg. “I really gotta go jogging.”

“No,” Osamu argued, sounding more petulant than before as he tightened his grip. “Yer on vacation. Take the day off. Lazy day in bed.”

Tobio sighed and fell down onto the pillows. “I’m not gonna win am I?”

A sleepy smile pressed against the back of his neck and Osamu shook his head. “Nope. Ain’t leddin’ ya go,” he slurred, accent even more pronounced with fatigue.

Tobio felt his chest grow warm at the sentiment and hated how he was starting to give in. He wasn’t _technically_ on vacation, just spending the week at his boyfriend’s place instead of his own. He still had to go to the gym, still had to train, still had to practice with his team. He wanted to keep up his training regiment and make sure he didn’t slack off or get out of shape.

“One day ain’t gon’ kill ya.” Osamu yawned and nuzzled some more, lips sleepily dragged against the skin at the base of Tobio’s neck.

Damn him.

With another sigh, Tobio rolled over, Osamu loosening his hold just enough to let him do so. Osamu blinked blearily at him, barely able to keep his eyes halfway open, squinting as he smiled sleepily. He really was attractive and maybe he had a point about staying in bed, lazing around, taking a day off. After all, the whole point of him staying here was to spend more time with his boyfriend.

“Just for today,” Tobio gave in, pointing a warning finger at Osamu, who went cross-eyed trying to look at it where it tapped the end of his nose. “And just because we got a lot of cardio in last night.”

Osamu’s sleepy smile turned into a salacious smirk, his hand drifting down from where it had innocently been resting on the middle of Tobio’s back. “We can get some in later, too, if ya want.”

Tobio stalled Osamu’s hand as it grabbed his ass and moved it back up. “Later. Thought you wanted to sleep.”

The reminder had Osamu yawning again, like a switch had been flipped, and he nodded as his eyes closed. “Sleep,” he mumbled as he snuggled in closer, shuffling about so his head was pressed to Tobio’s collarbone. “Stay an’ sleep.”

A small laugh left Tobio, followed by a yawn of his own, and slipped his arm under his boyfriend’s neck, his other arm wrapping around his shoulders and his fingers into the soft black hair on his boyfriend’s head. “Yeah. Stay and sleep.”

With that, he let his eyes drift back closed and his mind drift back into slumber. He may be annoyed with himself later on for giving in, but for now… this was pretty damn fantastic.


End file.
